Spirit Bonds
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When five mysterious people come to the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts will find out not everything is what it seems. Now, they have to save the world before Shadows can destroy it.
1. Strangers

**Inspired by the brilliant Nanamaro (Sorry if that's spelled wrong) and her The Spirit Of Animals fanfic!**

* * *

 **Chris and Martin's POV**

It was around midnight, and everyone was fast asleep.

Chris and Martin were having a strange `dream.`

 _"Hurry!" A voice called through the inky black that was night._

 _"I'm trying!" Another voice called._

 _"We have to hurry! The turtle should be ahead!" The first voice said._

 _"Sira, wait!" The second called._

 _"What is it, Rosie?" The first, Sira, asked._

 _"Shade can't go any further!" The second, Rosie, answered._

 _"...Human form!" Sira instructed._

Suddenly, five humans appeared.

And the brothers woke up.

Someone was frantically calling for help outside of the Tortuga.

"Guys, wake up!" Martin said as Chris unlocked the Tortuga from Koki's station.

Aviva and Koki woke up, confused.

Five people came into the Tortuga. The youngest's leg was bleeding.

Aviva and Koki helped the injured one over to a hover-chair and started bandaging his leg.

 **Chris' POV**

I examined the group that had entered the Tortuga.

The oldest of the group had white hair, part of it dyed a gold-like color. Her half-light blue half-dark blue eyes seemed to be examining Aviva and Koki as they worked on the youngest. She was taller than Martin, and couldn't have been younger than seventeen.

Another girl had blue eyes and light brown hair. They were about my height, with a blue stripe tattoo spiraled around their left arm. She looked fifteen.

The third member was a female, with bright purple eyes and black hair. Their right leg had a tattoo similar to the fifteen-year-old, only pink.

The fourth was male, with orange eyes and dark brown hair, a strange symbol printed in shades of orange on his right hand. He looked about twelve.

The youngest, male, had bright green eyes and black hair, a symbol similar to the fourth person on his forehead in shades of green.

 **No One's POV**

"What happened?" Martin finally broke the silence.

"We were running from... poachers." The oldest said.

"We tried to save the creatures they caught." The purple-eyed man said.

"Shade got injured as he tried to save one last creature we didn't notice." The oldest continued.

Shade reached into his hoodie pocket, which had seemed to have something in it, and pulled out a rabbit.

"We don't know what species it is. Do you know?" Shade asked.

Koki was about to look it up when the Kratts suddenly burst out.

"American Chinchilla!" They said in unison.

"Chinchilla? I'm pretty sure this is a rabbit." Shade said.

"There's a rabbit breed known as the American Chinchilla," Chris explained.

"Of forty-seven rare species recognized by American Livestock Breeds, in a list of the eleven rarest, they're critically rare." The oldest of the group explained.

"Right!" Koki said, having pulled up information on the American Chinchilla.

Shade looked at his leg before standing up and limping over to the group.

"Well, we should go." The oldest said.

"Shade needs to stay off that leg, or it might get worse," Koki said, Aviva nodding.

"We don't have anywhere to go, though." Shade said, still holding the rabbit.

"You can stay here, in the Tortuga!" Chris said.

"Are you sure?" The oldest asked.

"Of course!" Aviva said.

"...Alright. But, if we're gonna stay here, you should at least know our names." Shade said.

"I'm Shade, this is Sira, Rosie, Yuki, and Chase." Shade said.

"Nice to meet you all," Martin said, smiling.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thank you to Nanamaro for the story inspiration!**


	2. The Reveal

**Me: *Changes ages in original document for Chapter 1***

 **Brain: You do remember you already posted Chapter 1, right?**

 **Me: F********************CK!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

A small brown bat flew in through a window, turning into a human.

Bright yellow eyes darted around before the skinny teen shook Sira's sleeping form.

"Wake up, mistress!" They said, waking Sira.

"Faith, you're here!" Sira said, though hushed.

"I come with news! The Five have human names, and they are, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy!" Faith said, smiling.

Sira's eyes widened. "Them?" She asked, gesturing to the sleeping team.

"Yep." Faith smiled.

"But they seem like humans.." Shade, who apparently was awake, piped up.

"They're supposed to!" Faith said. "Now, we have to make physical contact with them to see if they're our Spirit Buddy!"

"The likelihood of being their Spirit is very low," Sira said.

"But, it could happen." Faith argued.

"...Fine." Sira said.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Sira walked into the main room, Shade at her side.

"Shade wanted to know if you all wanted to pet the rabbit," Sira said.

Every Wild Kratt, one at a time, pet the rabbit, each making physical contact with Shade. He felt nothing, until Chris.

As their hands came into contact, both felt energy rush through them.

Sira smiled as Shade came back, a huge smile on his face.

Sira cleared her throat. "We come from Trelity, a far away land, and we have a custom. If you stay the night at a stranger's place, it's customary for everyone but the youngest to make skin-to-skin contact with the strangers after the first night, no matter how long you stay."

Everyone looked confused, but Martin spoke up. "Who are we to argue with custom?"

Rosie was first. She decided to hug everyone, and she got the energy rush from Martin.

Yuki was next. She high-fived everyone and got her energy rush from Aviva.

Chase shook hands with everyone, his energy rush coming from Jimmy.

Faith also hugged everyone, her energy rush coming from Koki.

Sira shook hands with everyone, but she got no energy rush.

Sira smiled a little. "Oh, and we forgot something."

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

Suddenly, all of them turned into animals. Sira became a white wolf, Rosie became a barn owl, Shade became a black panther, Yuki became a Thompson's Gazelle, Faith became a brown bat, and Chase became a honey badger.

"We're your Spirit Guardians."


	3. New Powers

**Hey! I wanted to add, I'd appreciate if you R &R (Read and Review)!**

 **Also, this is totally non-story related, so you can just skip this if in a hurry, but after this chapter check out a show called Fact or Faked Paranormal Files!**

 **I'M WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW**

 **(No, I'm not actually stalking you, that was what they heard in radio interference in "Ghostly Guardian" which I thought would be cool to reference because.. Spirit Guardians...)**

 **Also, is it common for ghost-hunters to make noise and ask the spirit to replicate the sound?**  
 **(May or may not contribute to story later)**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

None of the Wild Kratts could believe what they'd just seen.

The Spirit Guardians went back to their human forms.

"We are Spirits the Creator has made to guard the Five and human realm." Sira explained.

"Yup! And now, we all have Spirit Bonds with you!" Rosie confirmed.

"How though?" The Wild Kratts team asked in unison.

"Well, Spirits can connect with specific humans, but we are connected to you and every reincarnation of yourselves!" Shade explained.

"And, Spirit Bonds can give you special abilities once you find your Spirit Buddy!" Faith continued.

"Spirit Guardian, not Spirit Buddy." Sira corrected.

The Wild Kratts team was still confused.

"Maybe we should show them.. Shade, you up for it?" Sira asked.

Shade had a huge smile on his face. "Yeeeees!" He gave the rabbit to Sira and made a small bright green ball of energy and walked over to Chris.

Shade held out the ball of energy in front of Chris.

"Touch it." Shade instructed, still smiling.

Chris touched the shade of energy and there was a bright green flash.

Shade and Chris were gone, and in their place stood a child with black hair and a forehead tatoo similar to Shade's. He had the most amazing green eyes, and a black Panther tail and cat ears.

"What?!" The Wild Kratts still didn't believe what they were seeing.

The child divided in two, those two being Shade and Chris.

"What was that?!" Martin asked, smiling but still confused.

"Fusion." Shade said.

Sira smiled. "And, you can activate certain animal traits without being fused."

Rosie smiled. "Yup! Just concentrate on it. Like you, Martin! You can select any and all traits of birds of prey!"

"Wait, really?!" Martin said. Smiling like a kid during Christmas, he focused and bright blue wings appeared on his back. "Woah!"

"All of you can, with any animal similar to ourselves." Yuki explained.

Faith walked over to Koki. "You can become any creature that flies, not many non-bat creatures like a bat." She whispered.

Concentrating, each member got animal-like features. Chris got claws, a tail, and ears. Martin had stuck with his back wings. Aviva had basically become a Satyr, her bottom half that of a gazelle. Koki had bat wings, and Jimmy had Honey Badger claws.

"And now, you're the Guardians of Humanity." Sira said, smiling.

"And my new targets." A voice said, though no one heard it.

"Starting with Caasziau."


	4. The Spirit World

**Nana senpai reviewed the story 0.0**

 **Also, the Spirit World is based off of multiple images online.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Shade had suggested the brilliant idea of naming their fused forms.

"How about... Rotin?" Sira suggested for Martin and Rosie.

"How about Marsie!" Martin and Rosie said in unison.

"Yuviva for us." Yuki said.

"Foki!" Faith said.

"Jase." Chase said.

"Cade!" Shade said, smiling.

"Alright. Since you now have names in all forms, we can go to the Spirit World."

* * *

Sira was leading the group to a cemetary.

"Silent Gardens Crypt, aka the house of the portal to the Spirit World." Sira said, looking at the sign.

"Come on." Sira said, leading the way to a certain grave that had the name marked through.

She went into wolf form and dug up the grave, before turning human and opening the coffin.

There was what looked like a staircase.

"Follow me." Sira said, leading the way down the staircase.

Everyone followed, though the Wild Kratts uneasy as they did so.

They opened a tall, crystal door with a blue crystal handle.

And there was a beach outside of it.

"How does that work?" Aviva questioned.

"Well, remember how we also went up a flight of stairs?" Sira questioned.

Aviva nodded.

"That took us up to the Spirit World." Sira said.

"Oh, and if anyone calls you a strange name, I'll explain." Sira added.

Sira heard a sound, as did everyone else.

It began faint, but soon got louder, almost like a singing voice. It rose and fell, soared and dived. It was melodious, but more like a speaking voice.

Suddenly, Shade (basically levitating), Rosie, and Chase covered Chris, Martin, and Jimmy Z's ears.

Before any questions were even asked, Sira answered them. "It's Lynne, she's a Siren."

"Ah." Aviva and Koki said in unison.

"She patrols the door because her voice drives away Shadows." Sira said.

As they left the beach, Shade, Rosie, and Chase uncovered their Spirit Guardians' ears.

"Why doesn't it affect Spirits?" Aviva questioned.

"They're immune to it." Sira explained.

The beach immediately turned into grass and then into a field of flowers.

There were many small deer in the meadow, but there was one large, pure white doe.

"That's Destiny." Sira explained. "She has complete control of the destiny of others."

As they continued, they found a Lion and Horse.

"Harmony and Sanctuary." Sira said.

As they continued walking, they had no idea someone was watching.

"You can't protect them forever, Sira." They whispered to themself. "And when you screw up, Caasziau is mine."

* * *

 **Whose Caasziau? This might help:**

 **FDDVCLDX LV FKULV**


	5. Learning About The Past

**Someone dare to translate the Latin in this paragraph?**

 **Also: Me: I'm gonna complete this chapter today!**

 ***Hours later, Notepad isn't even open, I'm popping bubblewrap and watching FoF: PF**

* * *

Running at full speed, a girl looked back before slamming into Chris.

"O-Oh! Sorry. I-I was running f-from Shadows." She stuttered.

Chris helped her up. "It's fine." He said.

Examining Chris' eyes, a smile crept on the girl's face. They were blood red.

"My name is Skia. You are?" She said.

"Chris. And this is Martin, Aviva, Jimmy, Koki, Sira, Shade, Yuki, Rosie, Chase, and Faith."

Now that introductions were done, Skia muttered something.

"Itaque sub mea potestate. Tu me sequere hac nocte, cum omnes dormientes." She whispered to Chris.

"Intelligitur." Chris whispered back.

"Um? Are you two exchanging love letters in Latin?" Chase joked.

"Was that even Latin? I'm fluent in it and I didn't understand it!" Rosie said.

"You know five words. That's not fluent." Chase arugued.

"Is now honestly the time for this?" Questioned a rather impatient Sira.

"I agree, no time can be wasted. Shadows are here, after all." Skia said.

"What?! How'd they get past Lynne?!" Sira said, rather panicked.

"Someone must've let them in." Skia explained.

"We must hurry. Come on guys." Sira said, ushering them to follow her.

Martin noticed something was up with Chris.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Chris?" Martin asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"They're red." Martin said.

"They are?" Chris questioned again.

Martin looked back at his brother's eyes. They were brown. "..Nevermind.."

* * *

After an hour, they reached a tree.

An incredibly tall, white tree with gold leaves.

Five smaller trees surrounded it. One green, one blue, one pink, one yellow, and one orange, all with silver leaves.

Chase smiled, looking at the Wild Kratts team.

"Those smaller trees are yours!" He said, smiling wider.

"Really?" Aviva questioned.

Sira nodded.

They went through a crystal gate and into the white tree.

There, upon a crystal throne, sat a tall, pale woman with long, white hair. She had ever changing eye colors. She had a necklace-like headband that had a cloth attached that covered her face. She had a long white dress as well.

Sira bowed, staying in a half-bow. "Creator?"

The woman smiled. "You need not be so formal, Sira. You may address me as Mother, you know."

Sira nodded. "I understand, It's ju-"

"It's just you prefer the old ways." The woman finished.

Sira continued what she was here to say. "We have retrieved Maroth, Caasziau, Aidora, Jabril, Karael."

The woman gasped, immediately standing up and rushing over.

"Is it true? H-Have my first children returned?" She questioned.

Sira nodded.

The woman smiled and looked at the Wild Kratts crew. "Welcome home."

"What do you mean by `welcome home?`" Aviva questioned.

The woman gestured to a painting on the wall of a much younger Martin, Chris, Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki.

But they seemed to be dressed in old clothes. Aviva and Koki in dresses similar to the Creator, Chris, Jimmy, and Martin in what looked like togas.

However, each had their own little things.

Chris had vines growing up his arms, a flower crown on his head, and leaves in his hair. His feet were dirty and he had vines up his legs as well.

Martin looked like he was soaked in water, the dirt beneath him also covered in water.

Aviva had little lightning bolt shaped gems tied onto her hair. A few hairs not in her pony tail were standing up.

Jimmy's outfit looked burnt at the bottom, and he looked like he had ash all over his hands.

Koki's outfit seemed normal, though her dress seemed to be blowing a bit.

"The Five, the elementals of Earth, Water, Electricity, Fire, and Wind."

Sira added a fun little detail. "That's from the first year of Earth."

"WHAT?!" The Kratts said in unison.

"Yep. You were reborn many, many times after you became part mortal." Chase said.

"And you still have those abilities deep within you." The Creator added.

"Wait, what?!" They said, again in unison.

"It's true. You know we're your Spirit Buddies! You can use those abilities now!" Rosie said.

"Wait." The Creator said. She raised a hand and five orbs appeared, flying into the Kratt Team's chests.

Instantly, the floor beneath Chris's feet had all sorts of plant life growing, despite the floor not really seeming compatible for it.

"..." The Kratt team stared at the floor, the plants thriving on stone of all things.

The other seven in the room laughed.

Martin had an idea, and putting his hand over the plants, focused on water coming down onto the plants, and it happened.

Aviva's hair stood up with static electricity as she concentrated on electricity.

Koki felt a breeze enter the room, though it seemed to only affect her.

Jimmy summoned a small fire in his hand.

The other seven laughed once again at them acting as if they were small children learning about the world for the first time.

"Just like when you all first met."

"Huh?" The Kratt team said, again in unison.

"You weren't all created on the same day." Sira explained.

"First was Aviva, to create the power to make energy. Then Jimmy, to fuel the fires of the world. Then came Martin, the one to make water to allow survival. Then Koki, to allow living things to breath. For a couple years, they created Earth, though they realized nothing was surviving. Then, Chris was made, in order to allow photosynthesis, shelter, and things like that for the living things." Sira explained.

"Oh." They said, again in unison.

"Can you stop saying things in unison?" Chase asked.

"Oh, sure." Aviva said.

"Welcome back, Spirit Guardians." The Creator said.


End file.
